Brighter
by tomamazon
Summary: We'll shine together. HPDM, angst to begin with but it always become better in the end.


A/N: LOOOL. Harry/Draco my favourite. Review if you can please :D  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine and neither are the lyrics.

* * *

  
Brighter

Harry turned back on his heel, the hood from his robes flying behind him. His face was crimson red and he had painful stabs in his side whenever he took a slight breath. It wasn't meant to happen like this, he had promised himself that he wouldn't run anymore. But yet, here he was running as if it was to save his life. He had a theory worked out in his head - if he ran, then Draco wouldn't come looking for him. Simple as. Of course it hadn't worked out like that. Of course it hadn't worked out like that.

Harry heard the faint slap of worn out old trainers on the crumbled ground. He assumed that he had on those old trainers that he adored. The black was long faded, and so were the permanent marker doodles on the yellowing toe. They had both decorated them with immature pictures of cocks and words that had no real relevance. Not to the public, anyway. In fact, the teachers at Hogwarts often tutted at such vulgar drawings, but they didn't care. It was special, in that childish way.

The stomping on the ground became more and more distinct, and the air became more and more hard to breathe. Harry twisted around on his heel again and looked around, paranoid about people jumping out at him. Yeah, there was definitely some sort of creature chasing, or indeed running, behind him. In that weird sort of floaty feeling, Harry wished it was him - at least then everything would be sorted out and they could go back to being the happy couple that they were destined to be. On the other hand, he hoped that it wasn't Draco so that he could keep on running away from it . Oh, he didn't know anymore, and he didn't particularly want to know. The skies, which had been turning slowly deeper as he ran, darkened so it was almost black, and let rain drizzle down the sky. It was like one of those oil paintings in a gallery, the ones that no-one had a clue what they were about but adored anyway.

Harry loved the rain - it always seemed to brighten up his day whilst it darkened everyone else's. Draco knew that Harry loved the rain, Draco knew how breathtaking he thought it was. Even as it splashed and cascaded around him, he was reminded of how he danced about in it, in time and in rhythm. His trainers were soaked through and his t-shirt was sticking to his chest, yet he wanted to keep on running. Running to find Harry, and to say he was sorry. Except he knew that sorry just wouldn't cut the amount of remorse that he felt. Draco almost laughed out loud with the pure clichéness of it all. This is what all the stories were like, wasn't it? The girl runs off, the boy chases her, it starts raining, they kiss and make up. It was simple and easy - he was going to find Harry and he was going to kiss the living daylights out of him.

They both stopped. One turned around to face the other and took a deep breath. This is what he had been waiting for.

"Harry I-" he started.

"Don't say sorry, Malfoy. How many times have you said sorry?" he interrupted, his chest dropping and falling, in complete rhythm with the rain.

"Too many times. I know I have, but it's different this time. Different."

"It always is different with you, Dray. Everytime is different. When is it going to be the same?" Harry replied, looking down at his shoes, "I need you to stop messing me around, Draco, to stop treating me like I'm something on the bottom of your shoe."

"You're not something on the bottom of my shoe though, Harry, I_ love_ you."

"Work something out then yeah? Because I can't put up with this for much longer."

Harry twisted on his heel and walked away, leaving a sodden Draco to stand and replay the last five minutes in his head.

"Hey, Harry wait! Harry!" He called out, his hands forming a makeshift megaphone after his mouth. He thought for a moment. What was Harry's favourite thing? It came to him in a matter of minutes. He didn't care if it was Muggle.

_"Now that it's raining more than ever,_

_Know that we still have each other,_

_You can stand under my Umbrella,_

_You can stand under my Umbrella"_

Draco stopped singing, and ran his fingers through his dripping hair. If that didn't work, then nothing would and he knew that. The figure that was fast disappearing into the grey rain stopped and turned his head around. So this was what it felt like. Harry ran as if his life depended on it and launched himself in Draco's arms, and hugged. And hugged.

"You don't have to run away anymore, Harry, you don't have to run." Draco whispered in his ear.

Lacing his fingers with his boyfriend, he smiled one of his special grins.

"We still have each other, right?"

_fin._


End file.
